


Anniversary

by JimIsKing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A tad bit of poorly done smut, Mostly Fluff, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: Castiel wakes Sam up for their anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cxstheangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxstheangel/gifts).



When Sam was woken by not only a kiss, but the smell of breakfast wafting to him from far too close to be the kitchen, he knew something was important about today. He blinked at Castiel, smiling a pleased grin, but his eyes showed his confusion. "Good morning, Honeybee." He said, voice deep with the lingering weight of sleep. Castiel loved hearing it. 

"Good morning, Sam." He smiled and handed him the plate full of breakfast. "I made this. Well, I asked Dean and then helped him make it." He said with a soft blush. Sam sat up and kissed Castiel's cheek. 

"Wait. Is this why you begged me for sex last night? To make sure I slept in?" Sam asked, eyeing Castiel. Castiel blushed a light pink. 

"It might be." He admitted. Sam chuckled softly and shook his head. 

"I should have known." He looked down at his plate before looking back up at Castiel, his smile fading. 

"Is today our anniversary?" He asked quietly. Castiel didn't at all like the turn in Sam's mood. 

"No, no, don't sound like that. I mean, it is, but that's not a problem. You've been so busy, I didn't expect you to remember. I just wanted to remind you this morning. And I don't want anything from you, so it all works out, right?" He gave a small smile, hopeful and slightly apologetic at the same time.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry, Cas. Let me do something for you. Anything at all. I'll... Give you a bath. Or a massage. Or both. Or... I don't know." He sighed. Castiel shook his head gently. 

"Sam. Just relax, please. Eat your breakfast, then I have a surprise for you." He said, smiling widely. Sam hesitated, wanting to say something, but he let it go and decided to go along with Castiel's plans, for now. He took a bite of his breakfast and smiled. 

"You did a good job on this, honey." He said, pressing a light kiss to Castiel's lips. Castiel smiled shyly. 

"Well. I only helped." He said softly.

Sam shook his head and leaned to kiss Castiel's cheek. "You did perfect." He hurried to eat most of his breakfast before he set the plate aside. "Now then, take of your shirt and lay down on your stomach, sweetheart." He instructed. Castiel obeyed, quickly moving to lie down, pressing his side against Sam's thigh and closing his eyes. Sam rubbed Castiel's lower back, smiling softly. He then moved to sit lightly on the small of his back in order to gently massaging his shoulders. Castiel let out little hums and soft moans. 

"Sam, I have plans. You don't have to do this." He said after a bit. 

Sam smiled. "I want to, Castiel." He assured, pressing a kiss to the back of Castiel's neck. Castiel gave a tiny nod and went back to relaxing. Sam massaged Castiel's shoulders and back, working out all the knots. Eventually, Castiel rolled over under Sam and smiled up at him. "Hello there." Sam smiled, leaning to press a kiss to Castiel's lips. Castiel kissed back lovingly, tangling his fingers into Sam's hair. Sam ran his fingers up and down Castiel's sides, melting into the kiss. Castiel broke it to smile up at Sam. 

"We should go to the surprise now, I think." He said gently. Sam pouted. 

"Couldn't it wait just a little bit?" He asked, running his fingers through Castiel's hair.

Castiel wiggled out from under Sam. "If you just want to have sex, then it can wait until we are at the surprise." He informed and Sam laughed softly. 

"No, Cas. I just don't want to get up yet." He leaned to kiss Castiel's cheek. Castiel smiled and looked at Sam with soft eyes. 

"We don't have to get up." He cupped Sam's cheek and kissed him softly, transporting them to another bed. Sam pulled away looked around the room. 

"Oh, Cas." He breathed. He took in the sight of a motel room, but there were rose petals absolutely everywhere, and a pair of candles placed on every available flat surface.

Castiel bit his lip. "Is that good?" He asked softly. Sam nodded and smiled. 

"Yes, this is very good, Cas." He breathed, hugging Castiel tightly. Castiel hugged Sam back after a moment. 

"This is where we first met." He whispered, pressing a kiss to Sam's hair. Sam blinked, pulling away in order to look over the room again. 

"Oh wow, Cas. I'd say I can't believe you did this, but I can. You're so sweet..." He hugged Castiel again, tightly. "I'm so sorry forgot. I really want to make it up to you." He stroked Castiel's hair. 

"Perhaps we could um... Get back to what we were doing?" Castiel suggested, leaning in to Sam's hand. Sam laughed lightly and nodded. 

"Okay, Cas. Sounds great." He slipped his hand to the back of Castiel's head in order to pull him into a kiss.

Sam slipped the fingers of his free hand under Castiel's shirt and pushed the fabric up slowly. He then broke the kiss only to pull Castiel's shirt off quickly and rejoin their lips. Castiel did much the same to Sam, and gently pressed him down into the mattress. He began to kiss down Sam's neck as he reached to untie Sam's pajama pants and push them down. Sam arched his back and lifted his hips so Castiel could pull the pants off. Sam then reached for Castiel's, shoving them down slightly less than gracefully, and eventually getting them off. Sam rolled them over and smiled down at Castiel. Castiel grinned back up at Sam, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and pulling him closer.

Sam kissed Castiel deeply, pushing all his love and appreciation into the gesture. Castiel did his best to reciprocate the sentiment, running his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam broke the kiss only when it would we absolutely necessary to breathe. Castiel tried to catch his breath and smiled at Sam. "You're beautiful." He whispered, caressing Sam's cheek. Sam gave a small shake of his head, half smiling. 

"You're beautiful. You're literally a celestial being." He reminded.

"No, Sam. Don't do that." He said softly, tugging Sam to his chest and rolling them over again. He kissed down Sam's neck and then his chest. 

"You're beautiful. You're human, you have scars, and you're beautiful." Castiel whispered, running his fingers down Sam's sides.

Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath. "Thank you, Castiel." He said gently. He opened his eyes again and ran his fingers through Castiel's hair. "I love you." He whispered and Castiel smiled. 

"I love you too, Sam." Castiel replied, leaning to kiss Sam again. They rolled over again, and Sam settled between Castiel's legs. He ran his hands up Castiel's thighs, and Castiel gave a soft moan into Sam's mouth. He snapped his fingers and their boxers disappeared. He reached to the bedside table and smirked softly when he found the lube. He quickly and thoroughly prepared Castiel before he pulled his fingers out and carefully lined himself up. He pushed into Castiel and slowly began to move.

They made love, slow and sweet and when it was over the two were left panting. Sam wrapped his arms around Castiel and held him close to his chest, smiling. "You're perfect, Castiel." He breathed. "I love you." He pressed a kiss to Castiel's hair. Castiel nosed at Sam's neck, smiling as well. 

"I love you too." He murmured against Sam's skin. "Happy anniversary." He pressed a gentle kiss to Sam's neck. "Here's to many more to come, yes?" He asked happily. 

"Definitely." Sam agreed.


End file.
